


Котики

by fandom AGARD 2020 (fandom_Omegaverse_2019), kelRian



Series: AGARD 2020 Миди высокого рейтинга [1]
Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Alternate Universe, Developing Relationship, Family Dynamics, Fandom Kombat 2020, Friendship, Humor, Jealousy, Kid Fic, M/M, Military, Out of Character, Partners to Lovers, Romance, Ревность
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:41:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26141296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Omegaverse_2019/pseuds/fandom%20AGARD%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelRian/pseuds/kelRian
Summary: Выходные дни в этой галактике - четверг и воскресенье, а все потому, что по четвергам и воскресеньям некоторые жители этой самой галактики становятся собой десятилетними. Жизнь это не упрощает, особенно их друзьям, но что поделать. «Котики» есть «котики».
Relationships: Siegfried Kircheis/Oskar von Reuenthal
Series: AGARD 2020 Миди высокого рейтинга [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1898275
Kudos: 6
Collections: Level 5 Quest 3: Миди от M до E 2020, Прочее





	Котики

В детстве Миттермайер больше всего любил вечер среды. Тогда отец разводил камин, наливал себе немного бренди и читал вслух. Четверг — выходной — они тоже чаще всего проводили всей семьей, но именно вечера среды и субботы были особенными.

Подростком Миттермайер ныл от того, что могли бы сделать выходными два дня подряд — субботу и воскресенье, а дурацкие традиции гласили «четверг и воскресенье». И никак иначе.

Будь два выходных подряд, он, может, и успел бы заскочить к родителям на побывку, но в один день не уложишься.

Потом, когда он встретил Ройенталя, все стало на свои места. Очевидное и невероятное в действии.

«Котиков», слухи о которых витали в воздухе, но никогда не интересовали Миттермайера напрямую, в мире оказалось больше, чем тот когда-либо мог себе представить. По крайней мере, в четверг утром он проснулся и увидел на соседней койке мальчишку лет десяти. Тот огрызнулся вместо приветствия и ушел в душ. Пока он мылся, Вольфганг как раз успел прочитать ответ на поисковый запрос: «Мой сосед превратился в ребенка! Что делать?!».

Оказалось, что это норма. Бывает с «котиками». По четвергам они превращаются в «котят». 

Главное, что Миттермайер наконец понял, почему друг соглашался пить с ним только по воскресеньям. Миттермайер был уверен, что дело в амурных приключениях, но Ройенталь просто боялся высовывать из каюты нос, чтобы не нарваться на взбучку.

Ребенком он был нервным, замкнутым и в тот день даже расплакался, потому что был уверен, что Миттермайер узнает о его уродстве и больше не будет дружить.

Роль старшего брата Миттермайеру понравилась. Он даже достал в столовой мороженое, специально для Ройенталя. Тот посмотрел на гостинец так, будто ему никогда в жизни не дарили подарков. Делиться не стал, но Миттермайер на это и не рассчитывал.

С котенком оказалось забавно и легко. Он любил, когда ему читали вслух, рано ложился спать и вел себя как Ройенталь, только маленький. Когда их повысили в очередной раз, Миттермайер оценил важность воинских ритуалов. Какой бы суровой ни была битва, по четвергам объявлялось священное перемирие.

Общаясь с адмиралом Ройенталем по комму, Миттермайер рассказывал байки, читал перед сном, а потом долго смотрел в потолок, пытаясь догадаться, кто из командующих обеих армий был «котиком» и поэтому не мог вести в бой солдат.

По-настоящему Миттермайер оценил величие и мудрость предков, когда ему исполнилось сорок.

Зигфрид Кирхайс ужасал. Он стоял багряной тенью за плечом своего господина, и каждый адмирал испытывал животный страх перед неудачей. Маршал его Императорского Величества Главнокомандующий Имперской Армадой Особый Советник Императора был и судией, и карающим мечом в одном лице.

Трехдневные подходы к работе помогали не спиться и перенести встречи с господином Советником без особых потерь среди личного состава. Это раньше Зигфрид Кирхайс был милым юношей, которым восхищались, если, конечно, замечали. Свет Лоэнграмма был слишком ярок. Потом Кирхайс улетел разбираться с покоренной частью галактики и вернулся другим человеком.

Он прилетел обратно на Феззан один, без флота, не предупредив о визите. Говорили, что Райнхард был удивлен, но эту тему никогда не поднимали даже в кулуарах.

Наместник — адмирал Бергергрюн — остался на Хайнессене, а господин Советник больше не разлучался со своим императором. Некоторые предполагали, что господин Советник заскучал на окраине галактики, другие просто радовались, что обошлось без гражданской войны.

Тогда же все узнали, что Кирхайс — «котик». Он вышел из императорского дворца за руку с фройляйн Мариендорф, сел в машину и уехал домой. 

Господа офицеры попереживали минут пятнадцать, что ими командует молокосос, а потом Биттенфельд сплюнул и сказал: «Жениться бы ему надо». Решение поддержали единогласно, но добровольцев не нашлось. 

Мнение Ройенталя осталось неизвестным. Он в этот четверг, как и в любой другой, сидел дома. Миттермайер все хотел сходить с ним в парк развлечений — мальчику должно было понравиться, но то с погодой не везло, то они зверски уставали. Удобного случая так и не представилось.

***  
Увидев две макушки, торчащие из кустов, Миттермайер даже не удивился. Случилось то, чего давно следовало ожидать.

Ругать господина Советника и его превосходительство адмирала не хотелось совершенно, пусть они и вывозились в грязи с ног до головы — не утонули же. Что делать с болотцем, примыкавшим к границам поместья Ройенталя, Миттермайер не знал. Хотя собственные честь, совесть и инстинкты требовали не лезть с нравоучениями к старшему по званию, Миттермайер полагал, что если что-то случится, то голову снимут в первую очередь с него — просто потому, что не надо будет далеко тянуться.

— Это еж! — сказал Ройенталь, когда Миттермайер все же смог привлечь к себе внимание. — Он фыркает и трясет иголками, — добавил парень со значением.

— Ага, — подтвердил Кирхайс и оглушительно чихнул. — Они ужасно топают по ночам и едят насекомых, а не яблоки.

Миттермайер покивал, надеясь, что Кирхайс благоразумно покажет, что он спрятал за спиной, но тот только шмыгнул носом.

— Мы глубоко не заходили, — с достоинством ответил Ройенталь и тайком отжал подол футболки. Вода потекла тоненькой грязной струйкой. — Только икру смотреть.

Пинок, которым его наградил господин Советник, не укрылся от бдительного ока Миттермайера. Достаточно было сурово нахмурить брови, и Кирхайс достал из-за спины банку:

— Это лягушачья икра. Мы только вырастим их, а потом отпустим, прямо головастиками. Это совсем недолго. Оскар будет воду подливать. 

Ройенталь хмуро кивнул и тоже украдкой вытер нос.

Миттермайер выдохнул с едва скрываемым облегчением: не граната.

— Марш переодеваться! И чтобы духу вашего на болотах не было, — рявкнул он, чтобы как-то выразить собственный стресс.

Дворецкого было жаль, потому что на следующий день господа главнокомандующие проснутся взрослыми людьми и попытаются понять, зачем натащили с болота лягушачьей икры. Если дворецкому повезет, то ему разрешат вылить ее обратно в тот же день. Иначе Ройенталь мог философски сказать, что через неделю он осознает, зачем это было нужно, — надо просто подождать.

Миттермайер уже завел так одного котенка — нельзя же было его бросить на улице. Ройенталь обещал о нем заботиться и чуть не расплакался, услышав отказ. Так и играл раз в неделю, пока в один день обалдевший от такого нерегулярного внимания кот не располосовал ему лицо. Эва сказала, что обижать животных нехорошо и забрала его себе. 

По слухам, вторая собака появилась у Оберштайна схожим путем. 

Кирхайс снова чихнул, поэтому Миттермайеру ничего не оставалось, как сделать приглашающий жест рукой — не повторять же приказ. Мальчишек ждал душ, плед и какао. Если бы он был их отцом, то их ждала бы еще и порка, но Миттермайер считал себя в первую очередь старшим братом, хотя с годами это было все сложнее. Он менялся, а Ройенталь по четвергам оставался все тем же замкнутым подростком, который просто немного привязался к другу семьи, поэтому мог похвастаться обнаруженным в кустах ежом.

***

Оскар искоса посмотрел на своего вынужденного гостя и быстро опустил взгляд обратно в чашку с кофе.

Пробуждение вышло неловким. 

Каждую пятницу утром Оскару чудовищно хотелось секса. Он даже подозревал, что все равно с кем — и не ошибся. По-подростковому чувственный сон быстро стал реальностью, правда Оскар не знал, кто на самом деле проявил инициативу, да это и не было важно.

Достаточно того, что он прекрасно помнил, как накануне оказался в гостевой спальне.

Миттермайер их безжалостно уложил спать вскоре после ужина, поэтому Оскар дождался, пока тот уедет и прокрался к другу. Им надо было столько всего обсудить, и еще Оскар утром нашел в библиотеке книгу самых страшных рассказов. Не днем же ее читать. В реальности истории оказались слишком страшными, но Зиг читал с удовольствием и даже рассматривал реалистичные иллюстрации. Оскар так и заснул, прижавшись щекой к плечу. На утро вот поплатился.

Кирхайс никогда не проявлял к нему особенного интереса, так что приятный, но все же неуместный утренний секс между начальником и подчиненным стоило побыстрее выбросить из головы. В любом случае тот вел себя как ни в чем не бывало, поэтому и Оскар благоразумно пил кофе, листая бедную на новости пятничную прессу.

Кирхайс доел по-военному быстро, но перед уходом задумчиво посмотрел Оскару в лицо и сказал: «А икру все же не выбрасывай. Интересно же будет посмотреть». Оскар величественно кивнул, надеясь, что щеки остались благородно-бледными, а уши не заалели от смущения.

Раньше четверги вызывали у Оскара злость беспомощности, потом стали воротами в другое измерение. Ему вдруг стало приятно быть собой-ребенком. Не тревожили ответственность, проблемы, не обязательно было быть лучшим. Он мог исследовать окружающий мир и получать от этого истинное, сиюминутное наслаждение. Дни, в которые ему никто не был нужен и в которые Миттермайер врывался горячим южным ветром. По четвергам Ветер знал все легенды мира и мог бы переплыть море, если бы захотел. 

А потом у Оскара появился еще и друг. Оскар знал, что Кирхайс тоже меняется по четвергам. Все знали, наверное, но потребовалось несколько лет, чтобы набрать знакомый номер.

У Зига были восхитительные, огненно-красные волосы, в которые он постоянно запускал руку. А взгляд из-под челки казался слишком серьезным для его возраста. Мальчики десяти лет просто не бывают такими серьезными — Оскар вот не был, поэтому и предложил исследовать пруд. Не со взрослыми же идти. 

Согласился Зиг не сразу, будто был хоть кто-то в целой галактике, кто бы не отпустил его в гости. Даже если бы Райнхард был против, он бы не стал лишать друга радости детства, а брать с собой взрослого — только портить все удовольствие. Миттермайеру Оскар даже рассказывать ничего не собирался.

План был прост. Он, взяв велосипед, лесом бы доехал до Кирхайса — посадил бы того на багажник, а потом они бы поискали лягушек, и вечером бы Оскар его отвез обратно. Ехать-то полчаса.

С Кирхайса было взято торжественное обещание обеспечить их провизией. Свою кухарку Оскар-взрослый обожал за умение готовить, а по четвергам побаивался. Она бы точно доложилась Миттермайеру, а у него была куча серьезных взрослых дел, от которых его не стоило отвлекать.

Доехал Оскар быстро, правда получилось так, что на багажнике ехал именно он. Зигфрид был выше чуть не на голову и ужасно сильный. Оскар даже попытался взъерошить ему волосы, чтобы восстановить свой статус, но Зиг легко ушел от прикосновения. Можно было бы попрыгать, чтобы дотянуться, но было бы невежливо. Поэтому Оскар просто сидел сзади и крепко держался за седло, чтобы не упасть. Ему показалось, что Зигу не понравилось бы, если бы он его обнял, хотя ехать было бы удобнее.

Ловить лягушек они пошли не сразу. Сначала забрались на дерево — у Оскара получилось залезть выше на целых три ветки. Зиг кричал, что это нечестно. Он боялся, что они слишком тонкие для него. Под Оскаром дерево тоже трещало и гнулось, но не показывать же, что тебе страшно!

Потом они считали жуков — тут Зиг нашел целых двенадцать, о чем с гордостью сообщил. Оскару дали себя найти только трое, поэтому восхищение другом было искренним.

Они немного походили по желтой торфяной воде — теплый ил маленькими взрывами клубился вокруг пальцев, — съели бутерброды и выпили сок из банки. В нее же потом набрали икру, чтобы узнать, в кого она вырастет. Оскар предложил, что в гигантских плотоядных жуков, а Зиг рассмеялся. Смотреть, как смеются твоим шуткам оказалось неловко, поэтому Оскар его столкнул прямо в мелководье у топкого берега. Зиг завяз, Оскар полез его вытаскивать, и они измазались оба. Чтобы не испачкать велосипед, пришлось идти пешком. Хорошо, что до дома было недалеко.

Они здорово продрогли, пока дошли, но упустить ежа не могли никак. За рассматриванием его иголок их и застал Миттермайер. Оскар знал, что Ветер не будет ругаться всерьез, поэтому сразу предложил разделить добычу в виде ежа. Оскар замерз и очень хотел домой, но признаваться в этом было нельзя. Поэтому, когда дело дошло до икры, как можно незаметнее пнул Кирхайса в лодыжку, чтобы тот не вздумал играть в партизан на допросе. Тот сразу все понял, хоть и тоже пнул, чтобы Оскар помалкивал. С ним было удивительно легко и приятно. Похоже, это ощущение было взаимным. Только вот что с ним делать за пределами четвергов Оскар категорически не знал.

***

Миттермайеру было неловко, как будто он был виноват во всем. Остальные либо не испытывали ни малейших затруднений, либо делали вид.

Когда в зал для торжественных приемов зашли адмирал Ройенталь и господин Советник, Миттермайер привычно ругнул себя за то, что провел четверг с супругой, а не сводил детей в парк — и только. Подумаешь, у одного разбита губа, а у второго — бровь. Шеи не сломаны, зубы и глаза на месте, а все остальное — мелочи жизни. Хотя, с его точки зрения, перед встречей высокопоставленных гостей даже десятилетние мальчишки могли бы вести себя прилично, а не выяснять, кто сильнее.

Делегация представителей оппозиционной партии «Демократический Хайнессен» прибыла в среду вечером. Адмиралы, срочно назначенные почетным комитетом, разместили их в одном из особняков недалеко от дворца и отправились на заслуженный выходной всем генштабом. Надо было собраться с силами перед торжественным пятничным приемом.

Миттермайер встал, чтобы поприветствовать адмирала Яна с супругой, и остолбенел. За его правым плечом стояли генерал Шенкопф с ссадиной через всю щеку и адмирал Мураи с благородным фингалом.

Судя по тому, что Кирхайс подчеркнуто смотрел в другую сторону, между отметинами была определенная связь. Зато можно было не ломать голову, кто во вражеском стане «котик». 

Адмирал Ройенталь был в ударе, несмотря на некоторые физические дефекты. Он вел себя так, будто миссис Гринхилл-Ян должна уже к завтрашнему утру стать фрау фон Ройенталь, иначе честь имперского флота будет не восстановить. Адмирал Ян подвоха не чувствовал, а миссис Гринхилл-Ян начала искать женского общества. Миттермайер уже было обернулся к Эванджелине, чтобы она разрядила обстановку, но у Кирхайса нервы не выдержали раньше.

Он подошел, мило улыбнулся гостье и попросил адмирала Ройенталя проследовать за ним. Отказывать в такой малости было не принято, поэтому в бальном зале воцарились мир и покой.

Генерал Шенкопф пытался продемонстрировать боевые ранения госпоже Аннерозе, видимо, не заметив, что его величество император Райнхард внимательно наблюдал за происходящим. Остальные адмиралы старались не пересекать невидимую линию, будто разделившую зал на две половины, но Миттермайер был уверен, что как только всем предложат аперитив по третьему разу, атмосфера перестанет быть такой напряженной. Конечно, ему самому не нравилось, с каким любопытством адмирал Мюллер поглядывал на бывших Розенриттеров, но этической стороной вопроса пусть занимается кто-нибудь еще. У Миттермайера было много своих забот. Например, оказалось, что адмирал Мураи стоит слишком близко, и поэтому Эванджелина пыталась развлечь его разговором. После таких неудачных попыток она всегда расстраивалась и переживала, что не станет светской львицей, поэтому супругу надо было поддержать. Все равно разговорить бревно и то было бы проще, не говоря уже о том, что он годился ей в отцы!

***

— Это просто неприлично, — Кирхайс с такой злостью громыхнул стулом, предлагая Оскару сесть, что тот предпочел постоять.

— Даме было неуютно. Оставить ее в одиночестве было бы верхом негостеприимства, — Оскар покосился на стул — тот выглядел крайне недружелюбно — и утвердился в правильности принятого решения.

— Она была с супругом, — рявкнул Кирхайс. — Задача адмирала Яна — развлекать свою жену, и это не входит в ваши должностные обязанности, Ройенталь.

— Не думаете же вы, что она хотела выведать у меня военные тайны, — Оскар позволил себе торжествующую ухмылку. 

— То есть, если бы вы увели у него супругу прямо на приеме, это бы укрепило политический баланс в стране? 

На это возразить Оскару было нечего. Миссис Гринхилл-Ян в принципе не была в его вкусе, он просто хотел ее немного развлечь и сделать свое и ее присутствие на приеме не таким беспросветно унылым. Она была умна даже для мужчины, и Оскару было интересно узнать ее мнение по разным вопросам. С его точки зрения, вежливый интерес к позиции собеседника вряд ли можно было принять за ухаживание, но Кирхайс считал иначе.

— Может быть, лучше выпьем как-нибудь вечером? — примирительно предложил Оскар. — Я согласен на лекцию о правилах хорошего тона, в вашем понимании этого слова.

Кирхайс нахмурился. Кирхайс сжал и разжал кулаки. Кирхайс попытался испепелить Оскара взглядом, не преуспел и поэтому вынужденно успокоился.

— Воскресенье? — улыбнулся Оскар.

Это был шаг с козырей. Если бы он позвал Кирхайса на вечер среды, это означало бы приглашение не к совместной охоте на лягушек, а сразу к утру пятницы. Результаты сегодняшнего утра до сих пор отдавались легкой ломотой в теле и немного саднили.

Стоило им переходить к более регулярным встречам или нет, разобраться Оскар так и не смог. Ему, наверное, хотелось бы узнать Кирхайса-взрослого лучше, но тот вряд ли стал бы пускать в душу человека со столь сомнительной репутацией.

Опять же интуиция подсказывала, что если Кирхайс ответит согласием, то неизбежное расставание — а они наскучат друг другу раньше или позже — станет болезненным, возможно, даже для них обоих. Уже сейчас Оскар понимал, что ожидает услышать только «да», а долгие размышления Кирхайса вызвали раздражение.

— Да, воскресенье, — Кирхайс вдруг смутился и провел ладонью по волосам. — Ужин?

— Можно и ужин, — милостиво согласился Оскар. В способностях своего повара удовлетворить самый взыскательный вкус он не сомневался. Будет возможность показать, как «домашнюю» еду превратить в произведение искусства.

***

— Добро пожаловать, — Оскар сделал шаг в сторону, пропуская гостя в дом.

Кирхайс зашел, осмотрелся, аккуратно повесил на вешалку легкое пальто, а потом сгреб Оскара в медвежий захват. Дышать стало тяжело, а думать и вовсе невозможно. Язык ворвался в его рот властно и настойчиво, руки бесстыдно мяли задницу, требуя немедленной капитуляции. Оставалось только запрокинуть голову, подставляя для поцелуев шею, и сдаться.

Насытившись, Кирхайс отстранился. В голубых глазах плясали смешинки.

— Так мне определенно нравится больше. Я думал, что всему виной утро-после-изменения, но ты привлекателен в любой день недели. Надо было давно напроситься к тебе в гости. 

Крупные ладони все еще лежали у Оскара чуть ниже пояса и очень мешали сосредоточиться. Кирхайса, правда, все, кажется, устраивало. Он коротко вжался пахом, потом наконец отстранился.

Оскар выдохнул слишком резко, чтобы можно было спрятаться за маской равнодушия.

— Веди же меня. О еде твоего дома ходят легенды, а мне надо будет еще отчитываться перед моим императором, чем я занимался в этот прекрасный выходной, и объяснять, почему именно он должен взять нас в среду в парк.

— Между прочим, ты уже несколько раз ел у меня дома, — Оскар поправил челку, чтобы окончательно прийти в себя. — И в парк, если повезет, мы пойдем с Миттермайером. Он давно обещает.

— Это были бутерброды, которые я нарезал сам, так что не считается.

Кирхайс обидно поцеловал Оскара в нос и, не дожидаясь приглашения, пошел в столовую.

Оскар уныло размазывал по тарелке пюре, прислушиваясь к треску дров в камине. Тепла от него было немного, зато он сразу добавил столовой уют. Кирхайс давно все съел, а теперь выразительно покачивал бокалом, намекая, что пора вставать из-за стола.

— Тебе не кажется это странным, — Оскар прервал сам себя и отправил в рот маленький кусочек мяса. Даже остывшее, оно было нежным и вкусным. — Ты повелитель вселенной, как, впрочем, и я, но, чтобы пойти в парк развлечений, мы должны найти себе «взрослого», потому что детям до четырнадцати лет только в сопровождении родителей. Почему бы не сходить в парк в любой другой день? Какая разница? 

— Огромная, — Кирхайс пригубил вино и откинулся на стуле. — Да, мы повелители мира, по крайней мере — я, но в обычный день парк будет обычным. На горках мне будет страшно по-настоящему. Я пробовал. Закрываешь глаза, и кажется, что ты на потерявшей управление «Валькирии» вот-вот врежешься в бок крейсера. Ты умрешь — навсегда, а он даже и не заметит. На каруселях — медленно и скучно. Мороженое слишком холодное и слишком сладкое, еще и жирное. Час на беговой дорожке обеспечен.

— Занудство и гиперответственность, — крайне диетические брокколи похрустывали, но их Оскар не любил даже в виде кулинарного шедевра.

— «Три П»: привычка просчитывать последствия. Жизненно-важная штука, если хочешь выжить, особенно рядом с Лоэнграммом. Годам к четырнадцати я понял, что каждое мое действие изменяет вселенную.

— А бездействие? — Оскар промокнул губы салфеткой и отодвинул ополовиненную тарелку.

Кирхайс с радостью поднялся и вышел на террасу.

— Бездействие тоже. «Взрослый я» — частичка окружающего мира, колесико, которое цепляет другие. Я-в-четверг могу съесть ведро мороженого и не думать, что заболит горло. Я могу бояться понарошку, я могу смотреть в нарисованный глаз лошади и видеть в ней целый мир. Я могу дружить с тобой и даже простить тебя за то, что ты столкнул меня в воду.

Кирхайс отставил бокал и подошел к Оскару вплотную, чтобы легонько погладить кончиками пальцев основание шеи.

Последняя фраза перестала казаться Оскару игриво-безобидной, как если бы у него были длинные волосы и Кирхайс неторопливо наматывал их на кулак перед тем, как толкнуть на пол.

— Собираешься наказать меня за эту шалость? — как можно спокойнее уточнил Оскар.

Он бы с удовольствием подчинился в постели, но без связи с четвергами. Эти дни были прекрасны сами по себе, и Оскару нужно было оставить их вот так, вне его жизни. Поэтому он с ответной наглостью провел большим пальцем по губам Кирхайса и вывернулся из объятия.

Ему нравилось смотреть на сумрачный лес, когда он еще не стал беспросветно черным, но уже был населен призраками и духами.

Второе прикосновение было ласковым. Сначала Оскар почувствовал спиной тепло, потом Кирхайс поцеловал его в шею. По телу пробежали мурашки, которые Кирхайс поймал в ладонь. Она сначала покоилась на животе, а потом опустилась ниже, лаская. Оскар был волен смотреть на мир вокруг и даже на звезды, но его тело было в распоряжении Кирхайса. 

— Ты напоминаешь мне, что я человек, а не только первый после бога, — тихо сказал Кирхайс, не размыкая объятия. — Иногда меня это злит, но это правильная злость. Нужная. Я не должен забываться. Не имею права.

Прикосновение ладони стало настойчивым, поэтому Оскар бы с удовольствием избавил себя от признаний. Разворачиваться не хотелось. Так ему казалось, что лес тысячами звездных глаз подсматривает за ними, а Оскару было нечего стыдиться.

— Пообещай, что не снимешь с меня голову, если я поступлю неправильно, — пошутил Оскар.

— Не могу, — Кирхайс, будто извиняясь, снова поцеловал его в шею. — Так что будь хорошим мальчиком, хотя бы в разумных пределах.

Наверное, Кирхайс не рассчитывал, что Оскар после этих слов расставит пошире ноги и недвусмысленно прижмется задницей.

Ласковый эпитет «шлюха» Кирхайс заменил на чувствительный укус в ухо и низкий полузвериный рык.

Оскар только сильнее потерся задницей о член. Ему хотелось перейти к главному действу этого вечера, пусть и прямо на балконе. 

Когда Кирхайс сжал пальцами сосок, Оскар передумал, но оказалось поздно. Стон выдал его с головой. Тело стало беззащитно открытым. Уверенность истаяла. 

Кирхайс вдруг убрал руки и развернул Оскара к себе лицом. Поцелуй стал и просьбой, и извинением.

— Пойдем в спальню. Мне кажется, что в лесу сидит взвод солдат и каждый хочет рассмотреть тебя во всех подробностях или убить. Я не готов делить тебя с кем бы то ни было.

— Далеко, — Оскар положил ладони Кирхайса к себе на задницу, чтобы тот и не думал их убирать. — Перед камином в столовой лежит отличный ковер, как раз для таких случаев, — выждав паузу, Оскар продолжил: — И ведь я так ни с кем его и не опробовал. Не могу упустить возможность.

Этот поцелуй был больше похож на укус, но Оскару снова понравилось.

Кирхайс не стал его раздевать, просто расстегнул рубашку. Этого оказалось почти достаточно, но только после недвусмысленного намека Кирхайс расстегнул брюки. Левым боком Оскар чувствовал жар камина, ковер под лопатками был слишком твердым, но все это стало неважно, когда Кирхайс, дразня, начал неторопливо водить рукой по мокрому от смазки члену.

— Пожалуйста, — простонал Оскар, надеясь, что он выглядит не слишком жалко.

Кирхайс замер, всматриваясь в его лицо, и от этого пристального внимания Оскар выгнулся дугой, по-мальчишески испачкав чужую ладонь.

— Мы продолжим, — заявил он, отдышавшись.

Подчинившись легкому толчку в плечо, Кирхайс улегся на спину и демонстративно положил руки под голову. Позу можно было бы считать показным равнодушием, если бы не плотно прижатый к животу член.

Оскару пришлось приложить усилие, чтобы обхватить его губами. При мысли, что через несколько минут этот член будет растягивать его задницу, Оскар тихо застонал и скользнул губами вниз. Головка едва помещалась в рот, поэтому пришлось помочь себе ладонью.

Представляя, как Кирхайс двигается в нем сначала медленно, а потом все быстрее, Оскар изменил собственный ритм. Беглый взгляд на Кирхайса доказал, что напускное спокойствие уже слетело с него, а руки вцепились в толстый ворс ковра. Почувствовав, что головка стала еще больше, с трудом помещаясь во рту, Оскар хотел было отстраниться, чтобы не травмировать ее зубами, но тут на затылок опустилась тяжелая ладонь, заставив принять член глубоко в глотку.

Кирхайс выплескивался долго, а потом быстро убрал руку, давая Оскару прокашляться.

— Я догадывался, что ты можешь довести меня до слез, — сказал Оскар, продышавшись. В горле саднило. — Но не думал, что ты выберешь такой способ. 

Приподнявшись на руках, он навис над Кирхайсом, ожидая ответа.

— Я очень не хочу извиняться, — Кирхайс положил было руки под голову, но сразу одумался и скользнул ладонями по бедрам к пояснице.

Оскар состроил демонстративно задумчивое выражение лица.

— А придется. Мы поднимемся в спальню, где есть удобная постель, и там ты старательно извинишься за свою невоздержанность.

— Не забудь только подробно словами описать, за что именно я должен извиняться.

Оскар хотел буркнуть «за такой здоровый член», но не успел. Кирхайс привлек его к себе и нежно поцеловал.

***

— Собирайся! — гаркнул Миттермайер, чтобы его было слышно по всему необъятному особняку. — Я обещал? Я сделал! Мороженое и комната ужасов без ограничений.

Скрипнула дверь, и с галереи раздался сонно-недовольный мальчишеский голос:

— Он спит, Ветер. И я сплю.

Дверь скрипнула еще раз, оставив Миттермайера в некотором недоумении, хотя ему было решительно все равно — выгуливать одного ребенка, двух или четверых. 

Высоких гостей поручили Нейдхарду Мюллеру как самому молодому и спокойному. Биттенфельд честно признался: его терпение может закончиться слишком быстро, и он отвесит генералу Шенкопфу совершенно непедагогический подзатыльник, что неизбежно приведет к усложнению отношений. По молчаливому соглашению считалось, что подзатыльники генералу Шенкопфу мог давать только адмирал Мураи, и то когда никто не видит. 

Дверь скрипнула снова, и по лестнице слетел юный адмирал Ройенталь собственной персоной.

— Я не сплю! — торжественно сказал он, затормозив примерно в метре от Миттермайера. — Но я проспал, — признал он с достоинством. 

Подумав, Ройенталь исправился:

— Мы проспали. Ты подождешь? Правда? Мы очень быстро соберемся! Мы же можем пойти вдвоем? Ты возьмешь нас обоих? Кирхайс никогда не был в парке Хайнессена! Я ему обещал, что когда ты сможешь, то обязательно возьмешь нас обоих!

Ройенталь даже подпрыгивал на месте от нетерпения, поэтому Миттермайеру захотелось срочно измерить ему температуру и уложить в постель, от греха подальше. Всегда, даже ребенком, Ройенталь был сдержанным и немногословным. В первые несколько месяцев Миттермайер был готов подобрать эпитет «осторожный». Трусом его друг никогда не был, но потребовалось время, чтобы завоевать его доверие. И теперь какому-то Кирхайсу за буквально несколько встреч удалось то, чего Миттермайер добивался долгие годы: Ройенталь-по-четвергам начал вести себя так, как и положено детям десяти лет от роду. По крайней мере, в понимании Миттермайера.

Кирхайс тоже спустился с лестницы, но смотрел, наоборот, недоверчиво.

— Надо спросить Райнхарда, может быть, он тоже хочет пойти, — Кирхайс старательно смотрел вниз, на пальцы ног. Пошевелив ими, он добавил: — И позавтракать. 

— Точно! Завтракать! — Ройенталь сорвался с места, потянул Кирхайса за собой, а потом оглянулся на Миттермайера. — Ты пойдешь с нами? Ну, посиди просто, если не хочешь есть. Мы быстро! Я обещаю!

Он что-то жарко прошептал Кирхайсу на ухо, тот взбодрился и пошел быстрее. Ему явно не хватало кофе, но детям кофе был не положен. Миттермайер вздохнул и улыбнулся. Иногда ему было жаль, что он работает добрым дядюшкой для лучшего друга, но выдержал бы он детскую энергию круглосуточно? Ответа не было.

Почему Кирхайс оказался в этом доме в четверг с самого утра, Миттермайер предпочел не думать. Двое мальчишек даже лучше, чем один — они займут друг друга. Оставалось надеяться, что Мюллер не поведет своих подопечных в тот же самый парк.


End file.
